


100 Things #31 (And Then Came Summer)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [31]
Category: And Then Came Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #31 (And Then Came Summer)

There were times when Seth really envied his boyfriend David. Despite the love and admiration that Seth felt he sometimes had the passing thought that David had things a lot easier than Seth had ever had. David had parents who accepted his sexuality instead of sending him away to try to have his sin fixed. He was smart and did well in school, something Seth struggled with especially since moving in with his brother. Though he was doing a lot better now that he was getting tutoring and his life was starting to settle into a routine. Now that Seth thought about it his life had changed a lot since he met David. Maybe some of David's easier time of it was starting to rub off on Seth too.


End file.
